


Only Human

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alpha Derek, Dead Sheriff, Emotional Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of extreme underage, Non/con between Derek and Stiles, Pedophilia, Power Imbalance, Theos a good guy, foster parent!Derek, hes kind of morally dubious tho, mostly - Freeform, sheltered!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10121252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: Read the tags





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note- I don't really know how the American foster system works. The most I know is bits and peices from 'The Fosters', so bare with me.

_"Alright, Mr.Stilinski," Stiles' social worker says from behind her desk, perfectly manicured hands tapping paper work on her desk, "I'm going to ask you a few standard questions. This is just for your file, so try and answer them all honestly, okay?"_

_Stiles's hands grip the handles of the uncomfortable chair he's sitting in. He nods slowly, eyes darting around the unfamiliar office._

_"Okay." The lady says, flashing him an artifictial smile behind her red lipstick. "What's your full, legal name?"_

_Stiles swallows. "Stiles- uh- Mieczyslaw John Stilinski." he tries his best to pronounce his first name correctly. "But everyone calls me Stiles."_

_"Alright," she says again, writing something down, "And how old are you?"_

_"Thir- Fourteen." He answers, remembering his birthday passing a couple weeks ago. He swallows, hands tightening on the chair railings._

_"You attend what school?"_

_"Beacon Hills middle school." Stiles says, tapping his finger anxiously._

_The lady writes something else down, then looks back to the boy across from him. "And your father died of-" she checks her report again, making a confused face._

_"He hung himself." Stiles answers for her. His eyes feel funny. And it feels like he's got cotton in his throat._

_The lady only nods. She searches her papers, then without looking up asks, "And you have no other family? No mother?"_

_Stiles looks down. He feels a streak of liquid fall down his cheek, but he quickly wipes it away, responding, "N-no, she's.. she died too."_

_"Okay." The social worker says, jotting something else down. She looks back up, holding her wrinkly hands together. "Under normal circumstances we'd put you into a foster home, but as I understand it, a family friend named Derek has just gotten his foster liscense?"_

_Stiles nods quickly. "Alright then," the lady says, putting her papers into a manilla folder, "thank you for stopping by." She reaches over the desk and hands him a card with a number on it, "Please call me if there are any problems with your new home. A worker will be by in a few weeks for an inspection."_

_Stiles nods again, standing. She flashes him one more smile before Stiles opens the wooden door and walks out of her office. Derek is sitting in one of the waitingroom chairs, looking at his shoes._

_He stands when he sees Stiles. Stiles lets Derek lead him out of the building and to his black car._

_As soon as they're sitting, Derek asks, "What did she say?"_

_Stiles shrugs. "She just asked a bunch of questions. She gave me this-" he says, handing Derek the card. Derek promptly crumples it up and throws it into the backseats._

_Stiles looks at the man, at his clean shaven face. He still looks like a highschooler, even though he's twenty. Stiles tries to lean across the seats to kiss him, but Derek pushes him back into his seat, saying, "Not here."_

_Stiles nods, looking down to his shoes. He wipes his still moist eyes as Derek starts the car._

Stiles stares at the book in front of him. He can hardly see the words anymore, just the letters blurring together. He runs a hand over his face, yawning. He glances at the clock next to him. 3am. On a Tuesday night. Not that it even matters, it's not like he has school tommorrow. 

Derek pulled him out of school almost immediately after his father died. He's supposed to be studying on his own, but he rarely has time for that. 

"Stiles." Derek says from the doorway, startling Stiles from his book.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Stiles shouts, putting a hand over his heart. "Don't sneak up on me like that! You're gonna give me a heartattack one of these days, you know that?"

"Have you found anything?" Derek asks casually, stepping further into the bedroom.

Stiles sighs, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes. He hands Derek a paper full of notes. "Yeah. A chimera is basically a creature made of several parts- different dna. Like an eagle with the head of a lion."

Derek nods, reading over the notes. Stiles pulls his knees up to his chest, asking, "Is there some weird half werewolf half something else running around Beacon Hills? Cause I'd really love to be informed about that." 

"Just some kid." Derek says simply, folding the paper in half and stuffing it into his pocket. "Keep looking."

Stiles frowns. "I'm exhausted."

"I don't care, this is important." Derek says back intently. Stiles sighs, but mutters a small _fine_. Derek nods, and exits the small bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Stiles huffs, closing his eyes and resting his head against the pillow. He's almost eighteen, he reminds himself. Then he'll have a bit more freedom. Not a lot, he knows that. But at least a little.

-

The loft is cold this morning, sunlight streaming in through the big windows. Stiles sighs, sitting on the couch with three empty coffee cups next to him, computer on his lap. He's wearing nothing but one of Dereks big sweaters, black boxers and black socks.

Derek is slowly stirring from slumber, bed several feet away from the couch. As soon as he wakes, he asks, "Have you been up all night?"

"Yep." Stiles says, typing away on his computer. Derek stands from his bed, giving Stiles a look over. He seems to like what he sees, as his eyes fill with lust.

"That's my sweater." Derek says, voice deep. Stiles thinks all werewolves must have some scent kink, because he's seen Boyd get like this with Erica when she wears his jackets. 

"Yeah, it is." Stiles says, looking up from his laptop. Derek growls, low in his throat. Stiles shoots him a grin. "That's really doing it for you, huh?"

Derek grabs his chin quickly, keeping his jaw tightly locked. "Don't tease me." He says firmly.

"'M not." Stiles makes out, even though his jaw is clamped painfully shut. Suddenly he's being pulled up onto his knees and Derek is kissing him passionately.

Stiles leans into the alpha. Derek's groping hands find his ass and he hoists him up. Stiles wraps his legs around Derek's middle, crotch pressed into his stomach.

Derek kisses his neck aggressively as he carries him over to his bed. He pratically throws him onto the mattress, climbing on top of him before he has a chance to move away. Stiles moans when Derek pulls his boxers down. He leaves the sweaters and the socks on, though.

 

An hour later, Stiles is panting, body and cock tingling, laying next to a naked Derek. 

"This is the last time." Derek says firmly; like he always does.

Stiles pants out a ragged breath. "You're the one who kissed me." He says. Derek always starts it, what is Stiles supposed to do? Struggle?

"You provoked me," Derek grunts back, pulling his pants back up, "Dressed like that. You wore my sweater on purpose."

Stiles rolls his eyes, pulling his underwear back up. But really, it's hard to feel exasperated right now, he just came pretty hard.

A knock on the big metal door draws both of their attention. "Go upstairs, get dressed." Derek says, pulling a shirt out of his hamper and pulling it over his body. Stiles nods, rushing upstairs.

He quickly gets dressed as he hears Derek pull the door open. He hears some muffled voices, but nothing specific.

Curiosity is going to get the better of him one day, Stiles knows that, Derek reminds him constantly, but he leaves his room anyways. He looks down from the second floor. A young guy, probably Stiles' age, is standing in the doorway, smirk on his face. 

"Here." The guy says, handing Derek a small box, "A peace offering. For letting me stick around in Beacon Hills."

Derek takes the box, frowning. "This isn't nesascary-"

The guy shrugs, saying, "I insist."

Then, the guy's eyes travel up the spiral staircase, and he spots Stiles. Stiles gulps, as the guy says a friendly, "Hi."

Derek looks back, clearly not happy. "Who's this?" Theo asks, "I thought I met your whole pack already."

Derek sighs out a frustrated breath. "He's not in the pack," he says, maybe a little too quickly. Stiles' heart clenches a bit. "I'm fostering him."

Damn, could he possibly sound anymore reluctant about that? He's the one who keeps Stiles around, always stuck in the house researching for him. Plus, he's pretty eager to bend him over just about anytime he's horny.

The guy smiles. "Hey," he calls up, "I'm Theo."

Stiles bites his lip. He hadn't realized how long it's been since he met a new person. He really needs to get out more. 

"Stiles." Stiles responds back, leaning against the railing.

"Okay, thank you for this," Derek says, holding up the box, "time to go."

Theo laughs at Derek's bluntness. "Alright," he says, still smiling. He looks back up at Stiles and waves, calling out, "Bye Stiles!"

Stiles watches him curiously as Derek all but pushes him out the door. Derek shoots him a glare as soon as he closes the door.

"Was that the chimera?" Stiles asks, descending the stairs. "He was like- my age."

"Yes." Derek responds, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a water bottle. He takes a sip as Stiles takes a seat on top of the counter.

"He seems nice. Non threatening, at least." Stiles says.

"I don't trust him." Derek responds. Stiles scoffs. Who does Derek trust? Derek turns to him, and says firmly, "I don't want you alone with him. Got it?"

Stiles grins. "Aw. Does sourwolf want to protect me?"

Derek takes a step closer to him, and inches awat from his face, glows his red eyes. "I'm serious." He threatens.

Stiles gulps, grin fading away into nothingness. "Y-yeah- yes- I've g-got it."

Derek's eyes fade back to green. "Good." He says simply. And then he steps away, taking another sip of his water bottle. Stiles takes in a deep breath. Almost eighteen, he reminds himself. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

_Derek digs his hands into Stiles' hips, pushing his ass against the twenty year olds crotch. Stiles lets out a moan, kissing him deeper._

_They're on Derek's bed (that is basically Stiles' too at this point, after living here for almost two months and only sleeping about 3 nights in his own room.) the sheets are all askewed, some draping onto the floor._

_"Yeah, Derek," Stiles moans, rubbing his bare ass against Derek, "Fuck me."_

_Derek's hands slightly loosen on Stiles' hips at that. Stiles cocks his head to the side in confusion. He grinds himself against the older man once more. Then Derek abruptly pushes him away._

_"Hey," Stiles asks, surprised, kneeling the bed, still completely naked, "What are you doing?"_

_Derek shakes his head, pulling his shirt back onto his body. "We can't do this anymore."_

_"Why not?!" Stiles complains in a whine, watching Derek get dressed._

_"This isn't right," Derek says, looking and sounding kind of pissed, "you're too young for me. For this."_

_"Too young?" Stiles asks, "I'm fourteen! We've done this before- we started doing this when I was only thirteen! How am I suddenly too young?"_

_"You just are!" Derek yells abruptly. Stiles flinches back in fear. Derek is scary when he yells._

_"Now go back into your room!" Derek yells. When Stiles doesn't move for a moment, Derek pushes him off the bed onto the floor, yelling louder, "Go!"_

_Stiles stares for a second, then grabs his clothes off of the floor, desperately rushing to get dressed. He can feel tears forming behind his eyes as he runs back up the stairs._

Stiles is home alone a lot. Derek's always out, doing something or another. Even when he is here, he either ignores him or tasks him with some impossible research task. Sometimes Stiles thinks that's the only reason Derek keeps him around. 

__

__

__

Well, that and Stiles is basically his own personal sex slave. Maybe that's a little harsh, but it's how Stiles feels sometimes. He knows Derek loves him though. In his own strange way.

Sometimes the betas are here, either after school or when they occasionally skip. Stiles doesn't nescicarily _miss_ school, he just misses the social aspect. He never gets out, never gets to meet new people.

Which is why Stiles is currently on the couch, typing away on his laptop, researching what'd you know? Fucking chimeras. 

The sound of the doorbell ringing fills Stiles' ears. His head snaps to the door. Derek and all the betas have keys. Stiles stands, thinking maybe it's his social worker, for a surprise inspection being that he's still just a foster kid.

But when he opens the door he sees Theo standing on the other side. 

"Th-Theo..." is all Stiles says in greeting, taking a single step backwards. He's wearing only a starwars graphic t-shirt, and flannel pajama pants.

Theo smiles brightly. "Hi, Stiles."

Stiles swallows, nervously looking behind him. "Derek's not here," he says quickly.

"I know," Theo says, "I was actually hoping I could talk to you?"

Stiles' eyes widen. "M-me? Why?" Stiles asks. He's the human, not even part of Derek's pack. Why would Theo want to talk to him? 

Theo steps inside instead of answering. Stiles swallows again, but closes the door behind him. "You live here?" Theo asks, looking around the apartment, "Just you and Derek?"

"Yeah," Stiles answers minimally, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's your uh- foster dad, isn't he?" Theo asks, still looking around at the minimal amount of furniture because Derek has no sense of taste.

Stiles cringes a bit at that word. "He's more like a guardian," he says. That word somehow seems worse when he says it. 

Theo nods and turns back to Stiles and asks, "What are you doing home on a Monday, anyways? 

"Homeschooled," Stiles says, looking the boy up and down, "What about you? You're in school, right?"

"Fair point," Theo says back, still smirking, "I ditched. I don't really like pre-calc."

Stiles narrows his eyes. "Is there a reason your here or are you just gonna complain about math?"

Theo chuckles, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans, "yeah, actually. I uh- I couldn't stop thinking about you after the other day."

Stiles' cocks his head to the side in confusion. What? Did he hear that wrong? 

But before Stiles can ponder this more, Theo continues, "I know your foster dad- eh- Derek, doesn't really like me, but.. that doesn't mean we can't hang out."

"Are you asking me out?" Stiles blurts out. He immediately shuts his mouth, though, because no. No. Why would Theo ask him out? Why would anyone ask him out? He's not attractive or smart or fun. The only reason Derek likes him is because he has sex with him. 

Theo chuckles again. "Yeah," he says confidently, "We could go see a movie or go bowling or something."

Stiles looks him up and down. "Um... I don't.. I don't think I can, Derek doesn't want me dating anybody."

Theo's smirk fades a bit. "So Derek doesn't really like you going out much, does he? Not allowed to date, homeschooled."

"He's protective," Stiles defends quickly. Theo shoots him an unbelieving look. Stiles rolls his eyes and ammends, "Okay, really protective, but he's not- I'm gonna be 18 soon and then he'll let me have more freedom."

"In my experience, people tend not to change." Theo says in response. Stiles shoots him a glare. "And it seems like to me that Derek is a creature of habit."  
Stiles crosses his arms again. Theo continues, "Maybe you're trapped and you don't know it."

Stiles grits his teeth. Theo still has this cocky grin on, like he's winning some kind of game. Stiles hates it.

"No, I'm not," Stiles snaps, "...Let's go out."

Theo's smirk widens. "Great," he says. He pulls out his phone and hands it to Stiles. Stiles looks down at the contacts for a moment, thinking about what Derek said about seeing Theo. Then he punches in his cell phone number.

"I'll text you later," Theo says cockily, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. He walks towards the door, only turning back to say, "See you around, Stiles." Then leaves.

Stiles lets out a sharp breath. Oh god. Derek's gonna kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update! Please leave feedback and requests if you enjoyed!


End file.
